Coming Home
by arak.b
Summary: Audrey Tenthin use to have the perfect life. Awesome friends, loving parents and a potential boyfriend. Then it all came crashing down. What happens when she comes face to face with her past? BTVS Crossover
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story. So tell me what you think.

Coming Home

Disclaimer- I don't own the convenant or btvs unfortunately.

Chapter One-

Audrey Tenthin struggled with her keys as the rain poured down around her. Sighing, she pushed the keys into the brass lock on the door and managed to open it. As she walked into the large, she looked around for her roommates. They were nowhere in sight.

"Hello", she called out as loud as she could, hoping someone would answer.

She was alone. The last time she'd been alone like this. No she couldn't think of that. She shook her head. Last time this happened she found her mothers and fathers massacred bodies on the floor in her own home.

A voice startled her out of her thoughts."Yeah, we're all in the kitchen", it shouted.

Audrey walked into the kitchen to find her best friend Lucy Dennings or Luce as she liked to be called, eating chips by the mouthful, while Dawn Summers and Ruth Lancaster were cooking dinner.

"Are you okay?", Dawn asked Audrey gauging her reaction.

Audrey scoffed, "Yeah, of course I am".

Dawn had always been the perceptive one. Even when they first met, Dawn could tell the Audrey wasn't telling everyone everything. Back when they were up against the First, she still had time to pester Audrey about her life before. It was like she was the mother and Ruth, Luce and Audrey were all her little children. Dawn was beautiful, brunette and very tall. She was Ruth's, Luce's and Audrey's watcher.

Ruth was loyal and loved rock music. Her and Dawn were as close as sister. Her eyes were the colour of sapphires and she was very petite. She also had a love of motorcycles.

Luce, was basically Audrey's best friend. She was the only one her knew all Audrey's secrets and didn't try to pester her as much as Dawn did. She was a romantic and would cry at the sappiest movies. She also was a beauty with her brunette waist long hair and her green eyes.

Audrey was the rebel of the group. Dyed black hair with brown eyes, she was stick thin and hated it. She also had a piercing on top of her left ear.

"I'm going upstairs", Audrey told them all. Then she basically bolted out of the room. She hated when Dawn did that. Dawn wasn't her mother, she didn't need to know everything about her.

As she came into her room she collapsed onto her bed and sighed. Audrey laid like that for a couple of minutes. She turned her head and stared at the picture on her bedside table.

_She was running. The boys were chasing her._

"_Go away", she shouted looking behind her._

_The boys laughed and continued chasing her. Until one who had blonde hair caught up to her and tackled her. _

"_Reid", she screamed as she was laughing. "Get off me"._

_He then proceeded to tickle her, laughing hard. The other boys caught up to them and joined in._

"_Tyler, Caleb, Pogue", she started shouted." I hate all of you"_

Audrey stood up in a flash. She tried to push the memories out of her head as she held onto her charm bracelet.

_It was her 14__th__ birthday. She had just been treated to her presents from Tyler, Caleb and Pogue. She looked around trying to find Reid._

_Pogue turned to her and pointed to the bunch of trees a couple metres away from their house. _

"_Oh, he wanted you to meet him over there", Pogue said._

_Audrey walked over to the trees and looked for him. She felt a tap on her shoulder. As she turned around she saw him next to one of the trees._

"_Hey, you", Reid said hoarsely._

"_Have you been here all night?", Audrey asked._

_He laughed and told her. "Yeah, but I thought Pogue might've told you sooner"._

_She smiled and asked him, "do you have my present? "_

"_Nope", he replied innocently shoving his hands in his pockets. "But I found this on the ground you might want to check it out"._

_He took a small box out of his pockets and proceeded to give it to her. She took it and slowly opened it._

"_Wow", she said as she stared at the small necklace in her hands. "It's beautiful"._

"_Yep, and it's even got your favourite pair of sneakers on them", he replied showing her the little black sneaker charm._

"_Awesome", she exclaimed. "It better not have been expensive"._

"_Just a little, but that's okay", he told her._

_Looking at her he gently grabbed her arm and clasped the bracelet onto her hand. Reid then leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. Audrey felt her cheeks go red and looked at him in amazement. He stared back. They stood like that for minutes both looking at each other. _

"_Reid, Audrey", Caleb and Pogue shouted from somewhere close. _

_They then emerged from a clump of trees. Audrey and Reid broke eye contact. _

Audrey sighed, they never talked about that kiss and the next day things were back to normal. Then, things started getting heated when they were sixteen.

_They were shouting at each other. Reid stood on one side of Audrey's bedroom with his arms crossed, a fierce look on his face. Audrey was on the other side with small tears in her eyes._

"_What is your problem?", she asked him._

"_Him", he replied. "He isn't good enough for you"._

"_You shouldn't talk." she yelled. "What about all the girls I see you flirting with? _

"_I've never dated them", he told her calmly. "I know he will hurt you"._

"_No you just have sex with them, and that's not your problem its mine", she replied._

_She walked towards him as if she was about to attack him. They stood in front of each other staring and daring each other to say more._

_Suddenly Reid grabbed her and pushed her lips up against his. Audrey stood there frozen for minutes. She then shoved him away and ran out of the room. _

It was the last time Audrey saw him. That was the day before she found out she was a slayer. The next day Audrey became an orphan.

She collapsed on her bed. There was no going back. No Sons of Ipswich. Only fighting and saving the world.

A/N: Please read and review otherwise I'll probably won't continue.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here's the next chapter. enjoy

ps. any one wanna be my beta reader??

Disclaimer- nope i dont own any of btvs or the covenant...

Chapter 2-

"Audrey, are you listening?", Dawn demanded. "Earth to Audrey".

Audrey turned her head and glared at her.

"What?", she asked angrily.

"I asked you if Buffy did exactly say 5.00 o'clock?", Dawn responded. "Or if you just thought she did?".

They were in the waiting room of the Watchers Council and that's just what they were doing, waiting. And it had been like that since they arrived half an hour ago. Dawn was getting impatient.

"I swear she said that", Audrey responded while rolling her eyes. "Not my fault your sister is never on time".

Luce and Ruth laughed.

10 minutes later

Audrey was falling asleep on Luce's shoulder when the door opened.

Out came the receptionist Carroll who said, "Mr Giles and Miss Summers will see you know".

They got up and walked slowly into the next room where Buffy and Giles sat in big black chairs on the other side of the room. Between them and the others there was a big long table with smaller black chairs around it.

"Who are you guys? Donald Trump Impersonators?", Audrey remarked with a smirk on her face.

"Good Lord no", Giles replied. "I hate that man".

They walked closer to Buffy and Giles, they then sat down.

"What's with the meeting?", Dawn asked.

"So what's up doc", Audrey stated with the same smirk still on her face.

"We need your help", Buffy said as she handed them pieces of paper. "There's a lot of supernatural activity going on in this town and we want you guys to get to the bottom of it".

"You will be posing as private school students", Giles piped in. "We believe it has nothing to do with vampires but you are still required to patrol the cementries."

Ruth, Luce and Audrey all groaned.

"Damn it", Ruth muttered.

"So, where are we going?", Luce asked expectantly.

Audrey took a sip of one of the drink bottles that was sitting on the table.

"I believe that it's a town in Massachusetts", Buffy said.

Audrey choked.

"It's called Ipswich and the school you will be attending Spencer Academy," Giles added.

The colour on Audrey's face drained and she paled. Her eyes started to blur and she felt weary.

She wailed, "oh shit". And then she collapsed.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to one more in before the weekend. I won't be able to update till at least monday as i have 5 assignments to do and a science test to study for.


End file.
